


Waiting By Her Bedside

by manoutoftimeandquake



Series: Dousy Week 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/manoutoftimeandquake
Summary: Sousa knew that their job was dangerous, that he and Daisy could be seriously hurt or killed at any moment. He just didn’t expect something like this to happen again so soon.Dousy Week Day 1: Close Calls
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006365
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Waiting By Her Bedside

Sousa had been working on paperwork in his office at the Lighthouse when Mack called him. He let out a slight sigh as he put his pen down and picked up the phone.

“Hey Mack,” he greeted. “Don’t worry, I’m working on the stuff for S.W.O.R.D., slowly but surely.”

“Sousa, this isn’t about S.W.O.R.D.,” Mack interrupted.

A chill ran down Sousa’s spine when he heard the serious and slightly panicked tone in Mack’s voice. “What happened?”

“Daisy’s been shot,” Mack replied.

Sousa felt like he couldn’t breathe as he froze in his desk chair, his free hand gripping the arm so tightly his knuckles turned white. “What?”

“They’ve stabilised her for now, but they’re taking her to a nearby hospital,” Mack continued.

“I-I have to go,” Sousa stammered as he got up from behind his desk. “I need to be there, I-”

“I know,” Mack interrupted for a second time. “Piper is on her way to pick you up; you don’t sound in any state to drive right now.”

“Thank you,” Sousa replied as he began to make his way out of the Lighthouse to meet Piper.

“Just let me know how she’s doing when you get an update,” Mack said.

“I will,” Sousa replied before hanging up.

Piper was already waiting for him when he reached the surface. “Agent Sousa, I am so sorry this happened,” she said as he approached her.

“It wasn’t your fault,” he replied as he got into the car with her.

Piper raised one eyebrow at him as they pulled out of the car park. “You don’t even know what happened.”

“I know, but I know what she’s like,” Sousa said. “She’d sooner put herself in harm’s way than risk anyone else on the team.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I’m not sorry.”

***

Sousa rushed up to the front desk. “I’m looking for Daisy Johnson, she was brought in about an hour ago.”

The receptionist looked up Daisy’s information up on the computer. “She’s still in surgery. If you go down that hall over on the right and go into the first waiting room, I’ll make sure someone knows that you’re here. Can I ask for your name and relationship to Miss Johnson?”

“I’m her boyfriend, Daniel Sousa,” he answered. He smiled at the receptionist as he made his way towards the waiting room. He sat down in a chair and texted Mack to let him know what he knew so far. He put his phone back in his pocket and leant back into the chair as he tried to put the thought of something bad happening to Daisy out of his mind. He didn’t know how long he’d been sat there when Kora and May walked into the room.

Kora raced over to him as he stood from his chair and hugged him. Her eyes were red and puffy and May, who was walking in just behind her, didn’t look any better.

“Have you heard anything else?” May asked as Sousa and Kora separated.

Sousa shook his head. “Nothing.” He let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. “May, I don’t know what to do. I just, I-”

May took Sousa and sat him back down in a chair in the corner away from everyone else in the waiting room, a still sniffling Kora trailing after them. “Sousa, I know how you feel right now, quite literally, but there isn’t anything you can right now except be here and support her when she wakes up. And she will. That girl is too stubborn to let a simple bullet kill her after everything that she’s been through; she’ll pull through.”

Sousa nodded and leant back slightly in his chair. “I know, it’s just that even though we’ve only been together for a few months, I… I don’t know what I’d do if anything were to happen to her.”

“Well, maybe you should tell her that when she wakes up,” May replied with a soft smile. Kora sat down beside her and leant her head on May’s shoulder. “And I mean it, neither of you should worry, I’ve seen that girl go through a lot worse than this and come out fighting. She’s going to be fine.”

“But you’re still worried, aren’t you?” Kora asked.

“I’ll always worry about her,” May answered with a slight shrug. “Her and Fitzsimmons.”

Kora smiled slightly; the first one Sousa had seen since she’d arrived at the hospital. “Daisy said you acted like you were the mom of the team when you were all still on the Bus, I see what she means now.”

Before May could say anything else, a doctor walked into the waiting room. “I’m looking for a Daniel Sousa, waiting for Daisy Johnson?”

“That’s me,” Sousa replied, shooting out of his chair, and making his way over to the doctor as May and Kora followed. “How is she?”

“She’s out of surgery,” the doctor began to explain. “We were able to remove the bullet. It missed her major organs however she did lose a lot of blood. We’ve managed to get her stabilised, given her a transfusion and put her on some fluids. She should wake up within the next few hours.”

“Can I see her?” Sousa asked.

“We’re just taking her to a room now, someone will come to get you when you can see her,” he answered.

Sousa let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

“Not a problem Mr Sousa,” the doctor replied before leaving the room.

“I’ll let Mack know what’s going on,” May said as she went to leave as well. “You two wait here.”

Sousa and Kora sat back down again. Kora curled in on herself slightly and Sousa nervously bounced his leg.

“Do you believe May?” Kora asked.

“About what?”

“That she’ll be fine?” Kora said. She looked over at Sousa. “May seems so sure, but I don’t know.” She’ll sniffled slightly. “I don’t know I’m going to do if something happens to her. I’ve already lost both of my parents, she’s the only family I have left.”

“She isn’t the only family you have, I’m pretty sure the rest of the team have adopted you into their crazy little family,” Sousa replied. “And she’s going to be fine. May’s right, she literally froze to death in space and came back, she’ll get over this, but she’ll need our help to get there.”

Kora nodded. She perked up when she saw a nurse walk into the room. She nudged Sousa in the arm. “I think this might be us.”

The nurse made her way over to them. “Are you two waiting for Daisy Johnson?”

“That’s us,” Sousa replied.

The nurse smiled at them. “We’ve moved her into a private room. I can take you to her now. She’s still asleep for now, but you two can wait in there until she wakes up,” she explained as she led them in the direction of Daisy’s room. She pushed the door open to allow the pair into the room.

“Thank you,” Sousa said. The door closed behind them as the nurse left them alone with Daisy. He looked over at Kora and saw the uneasy look on her face. “Kora, are you okay?”

“I… I can’t be in here,” she replied. She looked over at Sousa as she began to walk back out of the room. “Sorry, I can’t do this. I can’t see her like this. Not after what happened in space, and not after seeing Mom.”

“Go find May, I’ll stay here,” he said. He watched Kora leave the room before taking a seat next to her bedside. He pulled the chair closer to her and picked up her hand to hold it in his own, bringing it up to his lips to press a soft kiss to her bruised knuckles. He settled back in his chair as he waited by her bedside, trying not to think about how much of their time together he had spent sat waiting for her to wake up.

***

Sousa had almost fallen asleep when he heard Daisy let out a groaning sound. He sat up straight in the chair as he looked over at her. “Daisy?”

Daisy blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights. “Daniel?” She tried to turn to look at him but winced in pain.

“I’ll go find a doctor, I won’t be long,” he promised. He raced out of the room and grabbed a nearby doctor. He stood in the corner of the room, keeping out of the way of the doctors as they checked Daisy over.

“You’re recovering well from your surgery,” the doctor told Daisy as Sousa helped her sit upright in the bed. “The wound shows no sign of being infected, but we’re still going to keep you in for a couple of days to monitor your recovery.”

Sousa sank back down into the chair next to Daisy as the doctor finished talking them and left the room. He looked over at her and smiled softly at her and took her hand in his own.

Daisy turned to look at him. “What time is it?”

“Half eleven,” he answered after checking the time on his phone. “Same day, you haven’t been asleep for that long.”

Daisy laughed slightly although it caused her to wince slightly. “And have you been here the whole time?”

“Of course I have,” Sousa replied. “Daisy, you were hurt, where else was I meant to be?”

“I’m fine, you don’t need to worry,” Daisy said.

“But I do worry,” Sousa sighed. “Of course I’m going to worry. Daisy, I love you, and the thought of something happening-”

“Wait, what did you just say?” Daisy interrupted.

“I said that I’m going to worry about you when something like this happens.”

Daisy shook her head. “No, after that. You told me you loved me.” A small smile spread across her face and her cheeks flushed red. “That’s the first time you’ve told me that.”

“I- Daisy, I- I don’t know what to say,” he replied. “I didn’t mean to say that just then. Not that I don’t mean it, god, I don’t think I ever meant it as much as I do right now, but I know you said you wanted to take things slow for a while, I didn’t mean to rush you into-”

“I love you too,” Daisy said, cutting off her boyfriend’s rambling. She smiled brightly at him as she squeezed his hand tightly. He stood from the chair and leant over her bed slightly to kiss her gently before settling back down in the chair. “Babe, you can’t sleep in that chair all night.”

“Why not?” Sousa asked. “I did it before on the Zephyr, and this chair is much comfier than the metal one I had then. Daisy, I’m not leaving you alone while you’re in the hospital. I love you too much to do that.”

Daisy rolled her eyes at him but was still smiling. “I love you too. And I’m guessing that there’s nothing that I can say that will get you to go home, is there?” Sousa shook his head and Daisy let out a sigh as she settled back down in her hospital bed. “Then I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I’ll see you then,” Sousa replied. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard Daisy softly call his name. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play a game of which idiot just had to go back and change the publication date to today because she forgot to change it from the day she saved the draft and forgot about it for hours


End file.
